my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Hepheus (O
The General of Chaos is a villain that is both a General and an alicorn, probably being the most powerful of all villains. Personality At the beginning, he was good, as he betrayed the Lord of Chaos once for the Lord of Order and that was the reason why he spent centuries in a dungeon in the Lord of Chaos’ Castle. However, after the Lord of Chaos is able to corrupt him again, he becomes extremely loyal to his master. Skills As General of Chaos, he is without question the most powerful of all villains, possession powers of darkness. Between the powers he already showed, there is the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and beings. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. Other ability that is not well explained is being intangible and make attacks disappear and then throw them back against the attacker. He can also turn ponies into dark ponies by turning the light of their star seeds in darkness. Description Background He once was a servant of the Lord of Chaos, but he betrayed him for the Lord of Order, when the latter showed the beauty of light. Because of this, the Lord of Chaos captured him and kept him in a dungeon for centuries as punishment. It is implied he and Celestia knew each other. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, the Lord of Chaos visits him at his dungeon, wanting to corrupt him again to turn him into his alicorn General and so starts doing so. In “The Capture of Seven-Tails”, it’s revealed the Lord of Chaos was able to corrupt him and so he gives him the mission to capture the Jinchuriki of Seven-Tails. So he goes to Maretonia, where he face Silver Mist. First, he kills his guards and then defeats him, being able to capture him and take him to the Lord o Chaos, even when Golden Paladin tries to stop that, what starts an intense battle between them that the General of Chaos is able to win easily. In “Lord Hawthorn, the Perfect Jinchuriki”, he is introduced to Grogar and Ulysses by the Lord of Chaos. In “Star Knight’s Next Step”, he and the other villains seal Seven-Tails inside the Demonic Statue. Later, after Ulysses delivers Hawthorn to the Lord of Chaos, the latter orders his General to prepare himself, as he will capture Star Knight, claiming that nothing can go wrong with this capture. In “Seeing Through the Eyes of a Toad”, he is seen turning a mare into a dark pony. Then, he receives intel from Dark Night, saying that Star Knight is not at the academy, what makes him conclude he is in the Light Kingdom and so he prepares to go invade it. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, the General of Chaos is able to take down the barrier protecting the Light Kingdom by expelling the Generals of Order from the Pony Reality. This lets him weakened, as he is not able of phasing through solid objects and sends his dark ponies to invade the Light Kingdom, giving to five of them shared vision and new powers, so they can search for Star Knight. In “Twilight’s Determination”, he confronts Twilight at the room between the two great towers and asks for Star’s location, what she refuses to give. Eventually, he is able to get the information and, though his mission is complete, the General is frustrated by the princess' refusal to cooperate. Combined with the numerous examples that she and the others are starting to understand how his abilities work, the General decides to destroy the citadel and show it his master’s pain. In "Star Knight VS General of Caohs", as the smoke clears, the General of Chaos finds Star has arrived in the village with several toad allies and Leaf Mane, with his five main dark ponies joining him. When Twilight angrily confronts Pain for destroying the village, the dark unicorn stallion moves to kill her, but is destroyed by Star before he can land a blow. The remaining dark ponies take formation around the General during his prolonged recharge. The dark earth stallion sends gytrah to attack Star, but the toads confront them instead. Using Sage Mode, Star quickly neutralises Dark Night, the dark unicorn mare is destroyed getting the dark earth stallion out of the way of Star's Spiraling Star, and the dark earth stallion is shortly afterwards trapped within Red Skin's mouth and defeated with two Spiralling Spheres. Star begins focusing on the General. He nearly succeeds in hitting him with another Spiraling Star, but a restored Dark Night absorbs it. Seeing what the dark pegasus can do, Star prioritises it, distracting the General and Dark Night while he hits him with another double Spiralling Spheres. Although he is gone, the General's powers are restored. He repels the larger toads and helps Dark Night capturing Star. As Dark Night absorbs his natural energy to immobilise him, he finds himself unable to balance the natural energy and turns to stone. Leaf Mane, meanwhile, prepare to cast a hallucinogenic powder they did before. The General expells her and pins Star down with dark light blades. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Alicorns Category:Dark Beings Category:Villains